


Insatiable

by Blink_Blue



Series: S3 Fics [9]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Break Up, Jealousy, M/M, Thomas the acupuncturist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: 3x06 coda.





	

‘Healthy’ my ass, Connor thinks to himself.

**_How did the date go?_ **

Connor stares daggers at the text typed out on his phone while gnawing painfully on his lower lip. As the sounds continue to filter out from Michaela’s bedroom, Connor quickly hits the delete button before he gets the crazy idea to hit send. Because it would be crazy. It’s none of his fucking business how Oliver’s date went. But his curiosity gets the better of him, and it seems no amount of ice cream can sate it.

**_Did you go home alone?!_ **

Fuck, that’s even worse! Connor groans as he deletes the new text as well. He definitely, _definitely_ shouldn’t be texting Oliver about this. Oliver could be in bed with this Thomas guy right now! But he really shouldn’t be thinking about that either… He can’t let himself get so hung up on it–he could drive himself crazy. They’ve been broken up for weeks! 

And the worst part is, deep in his heart he knows Oliver is right. Meeting other guys, hooking up with other guys, dating other guys… it’s all a part of being single. And if he can do it, so can Oliver. That’s only fair.

But Connor never thought it’d hurt so much.

He sighs heavily as he stares down at his phone. Did the date go well? Does Oliver like this guy? Is he hung like a horse?? Connor squeezes his eyes shut painfully. Just let it go, just let it go, he tells himself over and over again like a mantra. Let it go.

Connor inhales a deep, _relaxing_ breath. He opens his eyes and lets his thumbs go to work.

**_I hope all that wine and cheese gives Thomas the shits._ **

He hits send.

That’s the winner.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
